1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a tube rack with telescoping function, more especially such a tube rack usable with a garment rack, a computer desk, an umbrella, or any structure that can be adjusted to a desired length or height.
2) Description of the Prior Art
All the generally familiar adjustable type structures such as a garment rack, a computer desk and an umbrella have retaining holes with the same dimensions of the inner links and the outer sleeves. Retaining tenons are used to retain the retaining holes after being pressed to engage. However, the height adjusting method of this kind of structure still has shortcomings of being inconvenient for adjusting and unstable in use.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention, following many tests and experiments, aimed to invent a structure which is capable of saving human movements and strengthening the micro-adjustmentfunction, and which not only will not cause operating inconvenience due to the augmented micro-adjustmentfunction, but will increase and enhance convenience and efficiency.